1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to a toilet and bidet device, and, more particularly to a toilet having a built-in bidet with multiple nozzles, adjustable water temperatures, exhaust system and controls.
2. Description of the Background Art
Toilets and bidets are known in the art. Conventional toilets and bidets comprise separate units, necessitating the availability of additional space in a bathroom, or complicated designs that are not practical for mass production or use. Many, if not most, bathrooms are too small to accommodate both a toilet and bidet. Portable bidet-like washing devices have been made available for attaching to an existing toilet, but they are typically complicated in design, unreliable or incompatible with existing toilets. Accordingly, if there existed a toilet and bidet system that facilitated simultaneous use with existing or newly manufactured toilets, as disclosed by the instant invention, it would be well received.
Various toilet and bidet systems are known in the background art. However, the devices known fail to adequately address and resolve the shortcomings noted in the prior art. For instance, U.S. Pat. No. 6,516,475, issued to Anderson, discloses a toilet device which allows a person in a wheelchair to slide from the wheelchair directly onto the toilet. U.S. Pat. No. 3,979,781, issued to Jolicoeur, discloses a nozzle attachment for a toilet bowl for spraying cleaning water on toilet paper. U.S. Pat. No. 3,845,509, issued to Lieber, discloses a bidet-commode constructed for directing a jet of water to clean desired areas of the body, which is adjustable in temperature and pressure. U.S. Pat. No. 2,762,058, issued to Hurko, discloses a sanitary fixture having a nozzle positioned to discharge a stream of water forwardly on the closet bowl and between the buttocks of the person using the bowl. U.S. Pat. No. 4,558,473, issued to Morikawa et al., discloses sanitary cleaning equipment having a flushing portion adapted to direct a jet of cleaning water against a selected area, deodorizing portion having a tunnel with a deodorant and dryer portion having a second wind tunnel. U.S. Pat. No. 4,370,764, issued to Ando et al., discloses a topical washing device having a washing nozzle for discharging washing water, water feed line connecting the washing nozzle to a source of water and heat exchanger for controlling the temperature of the water. U.S. Pat. No. 4,389,738, issued to Ando et al., discloses a body part cleansing device for use with a toilet that provides a jet of warm water which has been mixed with air. U.S. Pat. No. 4,551,867, issued to Gurevich et al., discloses a toilet bowl unit having a water supply element located in the interior of the bowl in the front region and arranged to wash the lower part of a user's body. U.S. Pat. No. 4,628,548, issued to Kurosawa et al., discloses a device and method for moving a cleansing nozzle connected to a water supply system. U.S. Pat. No. 4,653,126, issued to Morandi et al., discloses a hot water spray for washing and hot air blower for drying. U.S. Pat. No. 5,003,645, issued to Alonso, discloses a bidet assembly removably mounted to the rear flange member of conventional toilets. U.S. Pat. No. 5,097,539, issued to Tchorbadjian, discloses a hygienic spray apparatus for use in connection with a toilet bowl. U.S. Pat. No. 5,495,625, issued to McGuire, discloses a toilet bowel bidet attachment having a water supply assembly coupable to hot and cold water supply lines and positionable in adjacency relative to a toilet. U.S. Pat. No. 5,884,345, issued to Sugiyama et al., discloses a sanitary device having a first nozzle positioned within the toilet bowl and main passage and auxiliary passage. U.S. Pat. No. 6,000,070, issued to Bonin, discloses a toilet and bidet combination providing a traditional toilet bowl and bidet in one unit wherein heated air is forced into the bowl and water is directed into the bowl under pressure for flushing and operating the bidet. U.S. Pat. No. 1,990,578, issued to Zorraquin, discloses a domestic sanitary appliance having a lengthened basin divided into two sections. U.S. Pat. No. 1,014,787, issued to Torossian, discloses a water closet having a spraying means for ablution and under the control of the user and wholly independent of the flushing devices for flushing the bowl of the water closet.
Although various toilet and bidet systems are disclosed by the background art, they fail to adequately address the above-noted issues. The instant invention addresses the foregoing gaps and needs in the prior art as contemplated by the instant invention disclosed herein.